Yanmega
|} |sdex=184 |u2dex=287 |karea=Coastal |kdex=088 |abrow=119 |obrow=205 |type1=Bug |type2=Flying |form2type1=Bug |form2type2=Dragon |category=Ogre Darner |height-ftin=6'03" |height-m=1.9 |weight-lbs=113.5 |weight-kg=51.5 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Speed Boost |ability2=Tinted Lens |abilityd=Frisk |abilitydcaption=Yanmega |ability2-1=Adaptability |ability2-2=Huge Power |abilityd2=Dragon Boost |abilityd2caption=Golgon Yanmega |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=180 |oldexp=198 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Green |catchrate=30 |body=13 |pokefordex=yanmega |generation=4 |friendship=70 }} Yanmega (Japanese: メガヤンマ Megayanma) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . Biology Yanmega is a large, dark green dragonfly Pokémon. Its large eyes are red with black lines that make a sideways "T" shape in each one. It has two large, white fangs or mandibles next to its small mouth. Its immense jaw power allows it to bite apart foes while flying by at high speed. Each of Yanmega's segments have a red spot on them, while the last tail segment has a black triangular plate. It has two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It has four white, oval wings with red tips, and there are two smaller white wings on the end of its tail. Yanmega can create shock waves by beating its wings. These shock waves are so powerful, they may inflict critical injuries on the foe. These wings are powerful enough to carry an adult human. Yanmega also has six thin, black legs. In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Yanmega Jessie has a Yanmega that debuted in The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, which also served as the species' main series debut. After her as a , Jessie used her in a battle against and , where she evolved into Yanmega in the same episode. Yanmega was then used in several Pokémon Contests before Jessie left her at the when she headed to Unova, so she would not attract attention by using a Pokémon foreign to the region. Other Multiple Yanmega appeared in flashbacks in A Slippery Encounter!, One for the Goomy!, and An Oasis of Hope!. These Yanmega later physically appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow!. They are the minions of a wild , who had ordered them to attack Ash's Goodra's homeland in a flashback. They were then used again to attack Goodra itself. Two reappeared in Facing the Needs of the Many! and the following episode. Minor appearances Yanmega debuted in The Rise of Darkrai. A Yanmega appeared in Arceus and The Jewel of Life. A Yanmega appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Merilyn. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Yanmega under Merilyn's ownership appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mars owns a Yanmega. In Yikes, Yanmega! II, it was ordered through a floating speaker-camera device to summon a swarm of Yanmega to infiltrate Professor Rowan's lab. The swarm dispersed after had Tru destroy the device with its improvised . In the , Mars' Yanmega faced Cheryl's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries that inflict critical internal injuries on foes.}} while flying by at .}} |} |} while flying by at high speed.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} , Pinwheel Forest (outer) ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Building (during mission)}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX39}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Yanmega Golgon Yanmega Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Yanmega Golgon Yanmega Learnset By leveling up Yanmega Golgon Yanmega |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} By TM/HM Yanmega Golgon Yanmega By Yanmega |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} Golgon Yanma |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Coil|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |First Impression|Bug|Physical|90|100|10| |'}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By tutoring Yanmega Golgon Yanmega By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- and gusts of to attack. }} |- |- |} Evolution knowing |no2=469 |name2=Yanmega |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Despite having significantly higher Special Attack than Attack, Yanmega gives out 2 Attack effort values when defeated. * Two generations after Yanmega's debut, Mega Pokémon were introduced. These Pokémon have the word "mega" in front of their names, similar to Yanmega's name in Japan. Origin It is, as its name suggests, based on the '' , a particularly large, prehistoric species of . Its species name suggests it's based on a . Name origin Yanmega and Megayanma are a combination of 蜻蜓 yanma (large dragonfly) and (a genus of gigantic prehistoric dragonflies). Megayanma may also literally be "mega yanma". In other languages , mega, and |fr=Yanméga|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Yanmega|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Yanmega|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Yanmega|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메가자리 Megajari|komeaning=From mega and |zh_cmn=梅卡陽瑪 / 梅卡阳玛 Méikǎyángmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=यानमेगा Yanmega|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Jessie's Yanmega External links |} de:Yanmega fr:Yanméga it:Yanmega ja:メガヤンマ pl:Yanmega zh:远古巨蜓 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions